


Come Blow Your Horn

by trekwars777



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jazz AU, Multi, and references to jazz, grumpy trombone player han, human BB-8, hux can play the saxophone, loosely mirrors the plot of TFA, phaslo duets, phux duets, saxophonist hux, singer phasma, there will be david bowie references, there will be kylux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777
Summary: The First Order Orchestra is arguably New York City's most popular jazz band, it's only competition is the Resistance Jazz Collective, a small but determined group of musicians. But underneath the prestige and elite atmosphere of the First Order lies a hotbed of tensions, only made worse by the departure of a saxophonist. Between forbidden romances, a tense rivalry with the Resistance Jazz Collective, seduction, and sabotage, it'll take a miracle for the band to shine before an upcoming gala concert...





	1. Prologue- Front Page News

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7nCdeDrv9Tu4nsT3K638em>

The First Order Orchestra Gets in the Swing, Promises Something Big In the Works

By Maz Kanata

            Chances are, we’ve all heard of the First Order Orchestra. Maybe you’ve tried desperately to get tickets to a show (they sell out within hours), maybe your friends won’t shut up about them, or you’ve heard an album at a cocktail party. If this is your first introduction to the band, then this is what they are not: a symphony orchestra who often performs with an operatic soprano. In fact, they are far from that.

The First Order is a jazz band.

The brainchild of jazz bassist Charles Snoke, the same one who played with Ornette Coleman before his passing, among other greats, the First Order Orchestra sets itself up as a traditional seventeen piece big band: five saxophones, five trumpets, three trombones, and the traditional rhythm section: piano, guitar, drums, and bass. With this instrumentation and the repertoire of classic swing along with some avant-garde jazz pieces specially commissioned for them, the First Order takes its name as an homage to legendary ensembles such as the Glenn Miller Orchestra.

            While all of the band’s musicians get opportunities for solos, it is what both Snoke and the fans refer to as the “commanding triumvirate” that gain the most attention. This amazing trio of musicians is made up of saxophonists Ben Solo (baritone and tenor sax), Armitage Hux (alto and soprano sax), and vocalist/occasional pianist Charlotte Phasma- the sole female of the band. While they all have considerable skill and amazing voices (they sing wonderful three-part harmony numbers in the same vein as Lambert, Hendricks, and Ross), it certainly doesn’t hurt that they all come from musical backgrounds. Solo’s parents are both musicians (his mother plays piano and his father plays trombone); Hux is classically trained in clarinet (he would like to play jazz with it in the future) and his father is concertmaster and conductor Brendol Hux; and Phasma is classically trained in voice and has sang quite a few opera roles, including the Queen of the Night and Turandot before turning to jazz.

            All tangents aside, it’s the skill that all these musicians have that makes the First Order Orchestra one of the world’s most popular and well-known jazz bands. Recently, the band has returned from the Montreux Jazz Festival, where they made waves with their set, a tribute to Swedish jazz composer and pianist Lor San Tekka, a close collaborator with Snoke before Tekka’s death in July 2016 due to a heart attack. Their performance was top-notch, and featured some excellent soloing from Hux (soprano sax), Finn Boyega (tenor sax), Solo (baritone sax), and Jameson J. Lucas (trumpet). Phasma’s vocals were simply amazing; described by herself as “a mix of operatic vocalizing, Billie Holiday’s seductive nature, and Ella Fitzgerald inspired scat,” it was her singing that brought down the house, especially the scat section during “You Never Cease to Amaze Me,” an adorable (but in no way sappy) duet with Hux. It was there that Snoke mentioned the possibility of a much larger, and tantalizing, project the band has in mind.

            “In November, we will be giving a special gala concert at New York’s Starkiller Jazz Festival. We won’t be revealing any details just yet, but keep your eyes and ears peeled for anything that might be coming your way. We guarantee that this will be big and exciting, so just you wait,” he announced to the crowd, keeping us all in suspense. While we can only anticipate for November’s concert, the band will be heading to the Playboy Jazz Festival, where they will dazzle the crowd once again.

            “With the First Order Orchestra, it’s never the same thing twice,” comments Hux. “It’s always a new experience, a new sound. That’s why we’re popular, we’ve got that mix of traditional jazz and avant-garde. And I have to say, I love it.” He certainly is right there, because this big band is one in a million.

 

Resistance Jazz Collective Loses Saxophonist, But Shines Nonetheless

By Sabine Wren

            For those of you who listen to the music of the Resistance Jazz Collective, you may know of the recent retirement of the band’s long-time saxophonist Kenneth Artoo. This came to the shock and disappointment of many fans, but it soon became clear when it was reported that Artoo was hospitalized with cancer.

            “I remember the day we got the call,” drummer Rey Ridley commented. “Leia found out that he was admitted into the hospital after they detected a tumor in him. So, they had to get rid of it before it could do any more damage to his body.”

            “Some of our members have made it a point to visit him in the hospital,” says pianist Leia Organa, wiping a tear away. “It’s a bit distressing and sad to know that his days are numbered, and he’s getting worse.” However, the band hasn’t given up just yet. Despite the fact that they are short one member, their recent release, _Summer Heat,_ is a wonderful Latin-flavored album that showcases the talent of trumpet player Beatriz Dameron, the twenty-five year old sister of the band’s guitarist Poe Dameron. Not to be missed on the album is the lively closing track “South American Way,” sung in both Portuguese and English by Rey Ridley. Both she and Dameron sing a duet on the danzón “A Nadie” (To No One), arguably one of the album’s highlights thanks in part to the plaintive yet melancholy trombone of Han Solo. In spite of the fact that the album was completed some time after Artoo’s departure, his saxophone can still be heard in some numbers, mainly the cha-cha-cha “A Su Merced” (At Your Mercy).

            “He [Artoo] may not be with us, but the band will probably keep going on. It isn’t the end of the world,” Beatriz remarks in a way that’s both wistful and confident. “At least, I hope it does,” she adds quietly, almost as if she shouldn’t say it. Her brother shares a similar, slightly more distressed view of the band’s fate.

            “Before he left, Artoo actually gave me some sax lessons,” Poe says, laughing slightly. “I was awful, and I swear that I’ll never touch a saxophone again- ever. But still, it wouldn’t hurt to have a guy like him, y’know? Just so the band can feel complete. Don’t get me wrong, I love my bandmates, but without Artoo, there’s just a bit of a void there. Hopefully that void won’t get to us or we might break up…”

            The thought of the Resistance Jazz Collective splitting may be a bit frightening, but here’s something that will probably ease some of those fears that fans may have. In November, the band is scheduled to be one of the headlining acts at New York City’s famous Starkiller Jazz Festival, along with vocalist Mon Mothma and the world-renowned First Order Orchestra, a big band that blends the traditional big band sound with the avant-garde. The latter also happens to be the band in which Leia and Han’s son, Ben, plays in.

            “God only knows if Artoo will make it long enough to come hear the band at Starkiller, but if he doesn’t make it, our performance will be a tribute to him, show the world that he didn’t go down in vain. Because he’s like family to us, and we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. Sure, he’ll be missed, but he’ll always be there in spirit, no matter how cliché it sounds,” mused Solo. And indeed he will.


	2. When I Get Low, I Get High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to kyluxtrashbin (Starkiller95) for helping me with ideas to move the story forward and propel it forward! Without you, I would be stuck with a nasty case of writer's block. I appreciate it very much and I want to thank you again.

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1SmLK0D7dhEo35AlZzI4TB>

The saxophones lead the charge, their soulful tones a beacon in the pitch-black silence. The trumpets picked up the call like an expert runner passes the baton onto the next leg of the relay, passing it onto the trombones. Pretty soon, the silence was broken, in its place was music- sweet, soulful jazz, the kind that makes you get up and dance. Everyone- from elderly couples to teenagers, families with small children- got up and whirled across the floor, some dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts, others in nice suits and dresses. Just then, a lone alto saxophone raised his voice and played a swinging lick, and then she took to the microphone. Her voice dripped with pride and soul, and was beautiful- just like her. 

_ My coat got sold _

_ Oh lord ain't it cold _

_ But I'm not gonna holler _

_ cause I still got a dollar _

_ And when I get low, ooooh I get high _

__

_ My man walked out _

_ Now you know that ain’t right _

_ But he better watch out _

_ If I meet him tonight _

_ I said when I get low _

_ Oooo I get high _

__

_ All the bad luck in this town has found me _

_ Nobody knows how trouble goes round and round me.... _

__

_ I’m all alone _

_ With no-one to pet me _

_ But the old rocking chair _

_ Ain’t never gonna get me _

_ ‘Cause when I get low _

_ Oooo I get high _

The band got into the swing once again, everyone played in sync with each other, until the renegade saxophone stood up and staked his claim. He was a handsome redhead, one who looked like a dapper swing era gentleman, but with the aesthetically pleasing style of David Bowie- may he rest in peace. He played with heart and soul, charming the audience with every note that came from his horn. He played a few more licks before being silenced by a baritone saxophone. The bari player stood and played several intricate runs of notes, the deep sound of the horn framing an intriguing and driving melody, which set the stage for a trumpet solo. After this, she came back in and sang her siren's call, luring more people onto the dance floor- resistance was futile. 

_ I’m all alone _

_ With no-one to pet me _

_ But the old rocking chair ain’t never gonna get me _

_ ‘Cause when I get low, oooo I get high _

With that, the song was finished, the audience had launched into thunderous applause, begging for an encore, one suitable for chasing away the blues. 

"Encore! Encore!" 

"Sing some more, angel!" 

"Bravo!" 

The singer smiled beautifully at the audience and stepped towards the microphone once again. 

"Well, you definitely convinced us- one more won't hurt, now will it? So, just sit back, relax, and if you're feeling it, get up and dance," she said, winking at the redhead before focusing on the audience. The drummer struck up the downbeat and the band formed the swinging melody, the driving force of the song. Even more people crowded the dance floor for one last swing before the concert finished and they would head home for the night. A tenor sax paved the way for her vocals, and that golden voice, the voice of angels, rang out from her throat. 

_ It don't mean a thing _

_ If it ain't got that swing _

_ Doo wah, doo wah, doo wah, doo wah, doo wah _

__

_ It don't mean a thing _

_ All you got to do is sing _

_ Doo wah, doo wah, doo wah, doo wah, doo wah  _

__

_ It makes no diff'rence _

_ If it's sweet or hot _

_ Just give that rhythm _

_ Ev'rything you got _

__

_ Oh, it don't mean a thing _

_ If it ain't got that swing _

_ Doo wah, doo wah, doo wah, doo wah _

_ Doo wah, doo wah, doo wah, doo wah _

_ Doo wah, doo wah, doo wah, doo wah, doo wah _

_Yeah!_

This time, the audience applauded even louder as the band stood up, and took a bow. But when the alto saxophonist, the bari player, and the singer stood up, the applause became a deafening roar. This commanding triumvirate, so to speak, were the main attractions, the stars of the show. Clearly their applause was well deserved. They stepped forward and took their bows before leaving with the rest of the band. The lights went up, and people slowly began to file out of their seats and into the night.

* * *

 

What was once a boring old warehouse now resonated with the sounds of an old jazz record, Cannonball Adderley to be exact. And in that warehouse was a small group of people, lying on the floor listening to the records. No, they aren’t part of a cult, they are members of the Resistance Jazz Collective, a band that’s just as good as the First Order Orchestra, but sadly not as popular. Everyone was lying on the floor, listening to the last few bars of the song, all except for one young man who was reading a newspaper article aloud for them to hear while they listened to the music. 

“ ‘The First Order Orchestra has recently made waves at the legendary Montreux Jazz Festival, where their casual attire shocked the audience- only for them to be blown away by the musicianship of the band. The performances of note for the orchestra’s set were solos for tenor and soprano sax by Solo and Hux, respectively; and Phasma’s vocals, a mix of almost operatic vocalizations and scat singing. The band’s next stop will be the Playboy Jazz Festival, which Hux describes as “the holy grail of all jazz gigs.” Hux has also expressed his desire to perform a solo number on soprano saxophone, something that we certainly hopes to come true when they perform at Playboy. The band once again has found success not only with baritone saxophonist Ben Solo’s style of playing, emphasizing on the unconventional use of a baritone saxophone for solos in a big band setting, but through the sole female member of the First Order Orchestra, vocalist Charlotte Phasma. Miss Phasma’s singing is reminiscent to that of Ella Fitzgerald and Billie Holiday, with some twinges of Madonna’s fondness for double entendre and Janelle Monae’s modern aesthetic. When she isn’t singing solo or a duet with alto saxophonist Armitage Hux, she is behind the piano keyboard, which she plays with great expertise and skill.’ Oh, Jesus, if you love her so much, why don’t you marry her?” he said with a scoff. Nevertheless, he continued reading the article to the bandmates. 

“ ‘Miss Phasma has offered some words on the recent retirement of Resistance Jazz Collective saxophonist Ken Artoo: ‘It’s a shame, really, that the Resistance Jazz Collective is losing a musician, especially one who ties the band together. It would be like if I left the orchestra to go and sing another band- they would fall apart with me.’ Phasma certainly doesn’t wish any ill will on the musicians, but if the band was to break up, she is interested to see how the rest of the band would take to it.’ I- I can’t even. She does want us to break up, so does Hux. I bet they’re gonna sabotage us, they’d stoop to that,” he said, setting the newspaper on a table before he walked angrily to the coffeemaker. A brunette girl stood up and trailed behind him, getting a coffee mug and handing it to him. But before she could say anything, a man with a steely gaze spoke up, as if in deep thought. 

“I don’t like the sound of that Phasma girl,” he said. “Either I think Dameron must be right about Snoke’s band trying to sabotage us, or I’m getting older.” The brunette nodded solemnly and began speaking.

“I’d like to rearrange Phasma’s pretty face and turn it into a drumhead. It would make my bass drum sound less like crap,” she said, passing the mug to Dameron. He nodded and filled the coffee mug with the steaming brown liquid. 

“If only,” he said, sighing softly as he headed back to where the others were. They were slowly starting to leave the warehouse, made evident by the sight of them getting their jackets and things. "Personally, I can't stand that Hux dude, the redhead who thinks he's David Bowie or something like that." 

"I bet he does cocaine," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she waved goodbye to a man who was heading out the door about to leave.

“Leia, Han, I’ll see you all later,” the man said, walking out into the night, the red sleeve of his shirt peeking out of his jacket as he left.

“Right, Chuck, see you around,” the woman known as Leia said to the man as he walked out into the night. More people began filing out the door until Leia remained. “I still can’t believe Ben would leave us for that First Order Orchestra, especially since Artoo was the one who taught him how to play saxophone. And no calls, no e-mails- either he means to communicate but can’t because of the full schedule the band has, or he’s purposely avoiding us,” she said, running a hand through her hair. The elderly man walked up to Leia and put his arm around her shoulder. 

“Well, it certainly didn’t hurt that he was young. Also, Phasma, that girl you trained in piano, she seems to be pretty close to both him and Snoke. I mean, this might be crazy, but what if she seduced him?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said, grabbing her purse and nodding for him to come with her. 

“I mean, it’s a possibility,” he retorted, turning off the lights and closing the warehouse door behind him. “Leia, I really do worry about him. I mean, I’m pretty sure he wants nothing to do with me anymore, but I’ll always be here for him, should he need us.” 

“That’s a lovely thought,” she said, looking at him and smiling as they headed home. 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN I GET LOW, I GET HIGH  
> written by Marion Sunshine 
> 
> IT DON'T MEAN A THING (IF IT AIN'T GOT THAT SWING)  
> music: Duke Ellington, lyrics: Irving Mills


End file.
